


Got Ya Tail, Blitzy

by RainStorm2122



Series: Maybe, It's A Start [1]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blitzo likes Stolas, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Goetic, Grooming, He just doesn't fully know it, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Betas We Die Like We Live- WITHOUT REGRET, Sad and Happy, Stolas is a sad bird, Stolas likes it, Tails, inspired by instagram, or does he?, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: Head-canon from Stolas' 5th pic on IG where we see Blitzo's tail in the selfie.Stolas' marriage wasn't something he necessarily wanted or enjoys, the only thing that makes it bearable is his precious daughter, Via. Even with his love for her, he can't help but feel alone. Neglected. Depressed.Who cares if he cares for himself, so long as Via is happy and has all she could ever want for.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: Maybe, It's A Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858831
Comments: 19
Kudos: 284





	Got Ya Tail, Blitzy

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCBkPLFgdAc/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet
> 
> The pic for reference. <3

“You’re unbelievable, you know that.” A soft sound was his only answer as he continued, red fingers scratching, plucking, and straightening mismanaged feathers, “Just letting yourself go because of this crap isn’t what a Prince is supposed to do, feather-brain.” A sharp squawk resounded around the overly large bathroom. 

“I’m meaning this Stol, quit letting it get this bad. You’re gonna go bald at this rate, sheesh.” More feathers floating to the ground as he spoke, as though to further his point. A low sounding avian hiss escaped the large bird sprawled on the ground, between red and white thighs, finished glossy arms crossing over their chest in response. 

Blitzo exhaled deeply, deflating a bit, head lowering to rub against Stolas’, one hand moving to collect more preen oil and finishing the Goetic’s back. Running his hands through the healthier feathers in downward sweeping motions one last time. Overly large hands stopping above a dark blue tail feathers, thumbs in the center of his back, fingers curved around the other’s waist.

“I’m not trying to be an ass, Stolas.” Blitzo started off, voice lowering into a near whisper, “I care. I’m unsure about what we got but I don’t hate you as much as I showcase, so stop letting yourself get like this.” A sound suspiciously similar to a sniffle was his only response for a minute, so Blitzo dropped his chin fully over Stolas’ head, rubbing his chin back and forth until he felt the owl began to move in an effort to turn around. 

Avian legs moving with practiced ease to allow for Stolas to remain crouched between Blitzo’s legs, the older demon looking up with a smile curving his beak. “Thank you, Blitzy.” black hands taking Blitzo’s displaced red hands, pulling them to himself and cupping his own cheeks using the Imp’s hands, white face coloring pink a bit. 

Multiple red eyes, glowing with adoration and hope, “Does this mean you’ll reciprocate my affection outside private walls?” The happy sounding coo in his question almost breaking Blitzo’s resolve.

But as a stubbornness in him flared Blitzo’s own smile turned more smirk, yellow eyes glowing in challenge, “Nope.” Popping the ‘p’ as he leaned into Stolas’ face, head tilted at an angle for a proper kiss, breath ghosting the hard carotene of Stolas’ parted mouth. Owl’s eyes widening and lidding down fervently. At the last second Blitzo pulled back from the kiss, standing quick enough to displace Stolas’ balance, sending the Prince crashing backward on the chilled tile with a very loud squawk in shock. 

A red and black tail loosely wrapped around Stolas’ upper torso and neck, pinning his arms, Blitzo bending over at the waist with one hand planted above the other’s head, pressing a kiss in the center point of all four eyes, before jumping out of the way of grabby bird feet. The avian feet curling into themselves in the spot that Blitzo just was, his laugh from ten feet away, drawing Stolas’ eyes to him instantly. “Take it as it comes, Big Bird. We ain’t dying or coming out anytime soon. Got our kids to think of right?” 

Stolas dropped his head back to the tile with a hooting sigh, “I concede your point, but do remember I’m very eager for your affection, Blitzy.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Blitzo answered back, flippantly waving a hand in the air as Stolas stood up, moving himself to the sink. Grinning at how well he’d been preened. 

He hadn’t shined this brightly in years. Pulling out his phone and readying for a self, robe appearing to precariously cover himself, Blitzo seeing himself in the shot took that as his cue to vamoose.

_ ‘Not quick enough, Blitzy’  _ Stolas remarked to himself, a happy thrill disturbing the now quiet bathroom.  _ ‘And posted…’ _

Closing his phone Stolas made his way to his bed, grabbing a shirt that wasn’t his on the way, shoving a pillow into it to give it a ‘body’, the Prince dropped into bed with a contented sigh. Sleep taking him under now that his body was relaxed, a warm flutter in his chest… all thanks to an imp.


End file.
